


knock, knock, knock, knock

by BunBlitz



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Headcanon that a squipped persons eyes go blue when the squip takes over, I have to know, It's not even that sad, JeremyHeereProtectionSquad2k17, Language??? They say fuck a lot, Someone save Michael Mell, don't mind me, for science, just writing sad shit, what color are Jeremy's eyes, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBlitz/pseuds/BunBlitz
Summary: What if, when Jeremy called Michael a loser, Michael responded with a bit more... anger?





	knock, knock, knock, knock

"You're... You're jealous aren't you? God, Michael, that's pathetic. Just because I'm _finally_ getting friends that aren't you, just because I have a life that doesn't consist of getting stoned in a fucking basement and playing stupid video games." Jeremy threw his head back and laughed. A loud, scathing laugh that would've made a less defiant person flinch. "You're fucking _pathetic_."

Michael stared at his best friend with disbelief. The feeling sat, stone-cold and heavy in the pit of his stomach. Alongside it, though, was a feeling of anger. 

No, it was past anger at this point.

It was fucking _outrage_. 

Michael wasn't furious with Jeremy, no, he could never be furious with his player two. 

Michael was furious with the pill- scratch that, the _parasite_ in his brain. That shitty little computer that thought acting like a douchebag and breaking people's hearts was the way to climb the social ladder. 

They were standing in the bathroom now, the party still in full swing just feet from them. Jeremy raised an eyebrow and scoffed. 

"Really? Nothing to say? And just when I thought you had the balls to say something. Guess I was wrong, you're just a cowar- ack!" 

While Jeremy was talking to Michael from on top of his high horse, Michael had bunched his hand in the material of Jeremy's collar and pushed him against the wall. 

"Woah, hey! What the fuck are you doing to my pet project, you little shit?" Jeremy's eyes, which were brown just seconds ago, were now blazing blue, and Michael knew he wasn't speaking to Jeremy anymore. 

He was speaking with the SQUIP. 

"Listen." 'Jeremy' opened his mouth to speak, but Michael cut him off. "I said, _listen_." He tightened the grip on Jeremy's collar and lifted him off the ground, just a little bit. "I don't care if you decide to turn the rest of the school into brainless douchebags that only care about themselves, fuck, I don't care if you turn the rest of the world into a raging pile of dicks! What you _don't_ get to do, is turn my best friend into a zombie. You _don't_ get to use his friendship against the both of us. _You don't get to make him forget about me_." Michael leaned in close, his face a show of righteous fury. 

"I'm gonna figure out exactly how to destroy you. I'm gonna figure out just how to get you out of my best friends brain. I'm gonna figure out the most painful way for you to go, and then I'm gonna do something _worse_."

Michael let Jeremy go, and he slumped to the floor. Michael felt guilty, not for the SQUIP, fuck no, but for the fact that he basically just manhandled his best friend. He shot Jeremy a look of disgust, one that was meant for the SQUIP, and walked out of the bathroom with a slam of the door. He already had his phone out, ready to find out how to destroy the SQUIP.

 

... But the SQUIP had other plans. 

 

 ** _Up, up, down, down, left, right, A._**  

 

Jeremy's head snapped up, like he had been jerked from a deep rest. His head was flooded with memories. Fragmented, bits and pieces that didn't completely make sense. 

Michael staring at him in disbelief. 

Michael grabbing the collar of his shirt when he laughed, and hauling him against the wall. 

Fragments of Michael speaking. He managed to catch " _brainless douchebag_ ", " _forget about me_ ", and " _I'm gonna figure out the most pain full way for you to go, and then I'm gonna do something worse_."

He remembers the look of disgust that Michael shot his way before slamming the door of the bathroom shut. 

Now it was just Jeremy in the bathroom, at the biggest party of the fall. 

He hears a knock at the door. Four quick raps against the wood. 

He ignores them, buries his head in his hands, and tries his hardest not to cry over the fact that his best friend now hates him for some reason. 

 

He chuckled as he cried anyway. 

 

"Pathetic" he remembers someone saying.

 

 ~~He hopes it was him.~~  

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I've ever finished, and it's a god damn oneshot about super computers and assholes. 
> 
> Oh well.


End file.
